Desi: DEATH BATTLE!
Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Desi Death Battle, Similar to the Death Battle by Screwattack, his forum hosts a tussle between two characters and research by a certain character in the Desi World and some minor worlds. Death Battle 1: Sonikku vs. Fantacy 'Sonikku' *Height: "9'0" *Weight: "319 lbs." *A Pet Werehog to Baxter Ewers. Skills *Wall Climb *Can lift up heavier objects that are bigger than her *She is a master on walking on her twos but mostly on her fours *Sonikku is strong enough to actually shake the ground making a minor earthquake *Can smell her prey 5 or 6 ft away from her stance *She can run as fast as Sonic on both her fours and her twos. *She can growth up her body making her more muscular *She can turn into her Super Form, Super Sonikku. *Sonikku can Size change to Grow. Feats *She used to be in a Pack but left for no reasons. *Once dated Shadow in his Werehog form. *Adopted as a Pet by Baxter Ewers. *Began to Talk in the Sadie Corinne RP's. *She can best anyone in Combat. *She owns her own House behind Baxter's in the woods. Weakness *Sometimes has a rough time communicating with Humans. *People often fear her because of her apperance. *Sonikku gets tired out on characters who can out run her moves. *Sonikku gets out of control and has trouble controlling her anger. *Sonikku has a rough time breaking through Platnium, Strong Medal and Goldust. *Her biggest target is her Legs, which she is easy to be taken out by with a Strong hit. 'Fantacy' *Height: "7'1" *Weight: "255 lbs." due to her being a Animatronic *The Sister of Foxy. *Does a unique Fire Technique Skills *Fire influcenced moves *Fantacy can sense her prey 4 to 6 inches away from her *Fantacy is unique in multiple martial arts. *Fantacy can switch her Pirates hook with another separate paw *Can transform into various forms like Human and Pup form. *Fantacy learned the Shrink and Grow Ability by Baxter (Shrink) and Baxstar (Grow). *Wall Climb *Go to various moods. Feats *Very nice and very protective in general with her friends and family *Currently dating Bonnie. *Is BFF's with Baxter Ewers, Which similar relationships to that of Desi The Snow Cat and Jenny The Shark. *Fantacy and her gang used to work at the Pizzeria until the Toys replaced them and now live in Baxter's House Weakness *Fantacy can easily lose control on herself becomming Psycho Fantacy. *Fantacy sometimes can understand her humans answers *Fantacy has limits to her Grow and Shrink ability. *Fantacy's Soul will make her lose focus *After blasting out the ultimate finishing move, "Fire Burst" she will completely fall off her feet. *Fantacy can get easily torn up and her endoskeleton could break on her when critically hit. 'Results' *Sonikku is stronger than Fantacy. *Fantacy can wall climb faster than Sonikku. *Fantacy's Fire moves could effect Sonikku, but Sonikku's fur could fend off the Fire on herself. *Fantacy knew Sonikku could sense her nearby as Fantacy actually countered Sonikku's move. *The Shrink Ability Fantacy used weakened Sonikku abit. *Both Sonikku and Fantacy used there Growth ability which Fantacy's was Limited while Sonikku's was Limitless. *Sonikku would have finished off Fantacy by clawing her until Fantacy got the Upper kick *Fantacy can outmatch Sonikku's moves with her incrediable speed. *Fantacy is smaller than Sonikku though Fantacy can still surpass Sonikku. *Fantacy's greatest advantage was having more better abilities than Sonikku *Sonikku can't control her anger while Fantacy can. Death Battle 2: Acus vs. Birthday Dog 'Acus' *Height: "8'4" *Weight: "211 lbs." *A mix breed of a Wolf and a Fox Hybrid. Skills *Partyrocking *Pole Dancing *Her Dance moves makes her fighting moves improved *Her Long hair acts as a move Feats *Escaped a Zoo *Got her own Club called "Acus Club" *Careless on Strategy as she dances more. Weakness *Humans that work at the Zoo *Getting caught *Acus is crazy and mid-clumsy *Acus' hair can sometimes make her trip or loose balance once she steps on it by accident. 'Birthday Dog' *Height: "3'3" *Weight: "55 lbs." *A Dog that comes on birthdays Skills *Magic *Partyrocking *Creating Rainbows from her butt. *Using Weapons Feats *Only shows up on a certain character's Birthday. *Her inside belly is actually a play house. *Once blasted a Human *Is Extremely Cocky Weakness *Being bored all the time *When it's a bad Birthday party 'Results' *Both Acus and Birthday Dog are party animals *Acus has a better Pole Dancing than Birthday Dog does *Acus' Breed dosen't affect that to Birthday Dog *Birthday Dog has alot more power than Acus does *Acus is clumsy while Birthday Dog is wide open *Birthday Dog is a Memester while Acus is not. *Both are Careless in their strategy Death Battle 3: Tori vs. Luna 'Tori' *Height: "5'9" *Weight: 111 lbs. *The Clumsiest of the Three Sisters Skills *Shift Shaping *Anthro Wolf *Wolf Transformation *Wall Climbing Feats *The Clumsiest and the Immature out of Aroura and Holly. *She and Holly often mess with their prey in a playful way. *Obtained a Anthro Wolf Form Weakness *Holly ruining her plans *Always getting lefted from her Sisters. 'Luna' *Height: "4'11" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Met Desi since 2013 Skills *Size Changing *Normal Powers Feats *Became Desi's old girlfriend before Abby *Switched clothes around with Desi *Dress looks like Dr. Robotnik's Weakness *Unknown 'Results' *Tori is alot more in combating than Luna really is *Luna may come to second on combating Tori *Tori was onced trained by her sisters. *Luna didn't have much apperances in current times. *This was a easy off victory for Tori Trivia